<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by qsxcguik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088421">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik'>qsxcguik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And on that night, Before the date, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Rest, Sleep, Sweet, Waiting for Apollo, Will's tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qsxcguik/pseuds/qsxcguik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《The Hidden Oracle》插曲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿波罗与梅格前往小树林的那晚，混血营下起了短暂的暴雨，众营员纷纷冒雨回到小屋内，注视着这场意欲不详的雨——营地内有魔法屏障保护，其中的保护措施就包括对天气的控制，这场雨有很多耐人寻味的意味，但谁都不想是最糟糕的那种方向。</p><p>“我们没给阿波罗和梅格准备雨伞、大衣什么的，对吗？”尼克跟在威尔身后跑进了七号小屋，他们身上都淋了些雨，但好在御冬的大衣都有防水的特性——并不是为了防雨，而是为了平日的水上作战预演而决定的材质，水滴滴在地板上，晕染开一路水花，尼克扒拉着有点湿意的柔软头发，被威尔阻止动作并甩了一头毛巾——来自威尔床尾的箱子里。</p><p>威尔叹气：“是的，我们没有，阿波罗可能会感冒。”而谁都能看出梅格的强大不仅是实力上，也体现在体质上，不用多担心。</p><p>威尔本来打算在小树林外守夜的，但这场雨打破了他的计划，他三两下擦干了头发，见尼克还没解决好自己，干脆接手男朋友的黑发，他让尼克脱了大衣，侧坐在自己的床位上，有些心烦地看着窗外的雨，眼神有点游移不定，而尼克的脑袋在他手下一阵前后左右，“这是又一件没有预料到的事。”</p><p>“威、威尔——”尼克一只腿盘着，忍不住抬手扑腾两下，从这举动能看出，威尔是真的担心起来了。</p><p>“哦，抱歉。”威尔收回目光，他给哈迪斯之子好好擦拭了下头发，梳理的时候顺手捏了下尼克的耳垂，体贴地问道，“你身上太冷了，需要喝点热水吗？”</p><p>“用不着。”尼克整个背都一个哆嗦，他拍开威尔的手，忍不住给刺激大发的耳垂揉揉纾解一下，他咕哝了一下，见威尔还是一脸心神难安的模样，又说，“等这场雨停下，我们就去小树林那，我觉得你可能需要休息。”</p><p>“我不——”威尔本来想说我不累，但面对尼克那一脸‘你别说谎’的严肃神情，话到嘴边又改了，他的确累，不止是为了治疗伤员们而连轴转的多场手术，也因为他在这里的所有家人目前都面临着生死难关，他的心已经成了随时会浸入水中的电线。</p><p>威尔从昨天开始起就紧绷的肩膀有点松下来，他低语道：“我睡不着，我太担心了，尼克。”</p><p>“我可以给你送一点深度的睡眠，没有梦的那种。”尼克认真提议道，“不管怎样，你不能连着两天不睡觉不休息，我会保持清醒，等雨停了就叫你。”</p><p>威尔犹豫了下，还是决定接受尼克的意见。当他换了身干净的、随时能从床上爬起并应对各种紧急情况的混血营标配打扮躺在床上时，他深呼吸一口气，看向坐在床边的尼克：“你不一起睡吗？”</p><p>尼克轻咳一声：“请我眼前的大笨蛋可以不要这时候邀请自己男朋友上床吗？”</p><p>威尔侧过头，弯起嘴角，露出个笑容：“你是个坏小子，说真的，你不需要休息吗？你这两天也没怎么睡过。”</p><p>基本上威尔去哪尼克就跟到哪帮忙，彼此的劳碌是同样的。</p><p>“我可以等之后在休息，但营地需要你，再说梦对我的吸引力很大，我很容易被……嗯……捕捉到。”尼克动作生疏地给威尔盖好被子，他的手几近轻柔地搭在威尔的额头上，“躺在你身边肯定会很舒服，我怕我不会愿意醒，好好睡一觉吧，威尔。”</p><p>威尔感觉自己的心里有块地方受到触动，他感觉自己的眼皮越来越沉重，他的嘴唇颤抖了下：“你要是想趁机……唔……”</p><p>他咕哝着剩下的话进入沉眠，发出轻柔的鼾声。</p><p>尼克在床边支着手臂，他看着外头仍然在下的暴雨，泥土的气味与雨声对于经历过阿尔戈二号旅程的他是并不陌生的，他此前从未如此希望过一场雨能拖得久点过。不知不觉的，尼克的目光逐渐移向床上沉眠的威尔，目光从他柔软的金发到可爱的脸再到衣领微微掀起而露出的锁骨……他强迫自己挪开不老实的眼睛，欲盖弥彰般地哼了声：“谁会在这时候偷亲你啊？”</p><p>说着，他在他柔软的脸侧弹了个脑瓜崩。</p><p>威尔一觉无梦，对于半神来讲，没有噩梦的睡眠过于珍贵，当他被尼克摇醒时还有点舒服的茫然。</p><p>他迎向尼克关切的眼神，很快就清醒了起来，并且精神上感觉好了很多：“过去多久了？”</p><p>“没多久。”尼克指指窗外只剩一点滴滴答答声的黑夜，“离天亮还差两小时，你现在想起来吗？”</p><p>“当然。”威尔还没一觉睡到什么都忘了，他坐起身，使劲摇两下头，把最后一个瞌睡虫从身体里赶出去，“我们走吧，顺便带点毯子什么的。”</p><p>尼克让威尔睡一会是对的，而他们带了毯子也是对的。</p><p>阿波罗对威尔的承诺做到了，他在早上六点左右一身是伤地出现在树林外，一声不吭地倒下了，冬日的早上六点，正巧黎明时分，太阳刚刚升起那么一点。</p><p>威尔不知道阿波罗的战车对此有什么想法，但他承认，如果没有尼克劝他的那一场短眠，那这个景象对他的心脏而言真的是有点负担。</p><p>此时在场的不只有他们两人，比莉、谢尔曼与凑巧过来的妮莎也在，五位半神都有点傻了，尼克和谢尔曼一起架起昏死过去的阿波罗去担架上——感谢半羊人们不知道是不是故意地漏了两份。而威尔简单检查了下阿波罗这一身伤，道：“其余都是皮外伤，但他有点脑震荡。”</p><p>比莉揉揉眼睛，她尽可能往树林方向巡视她的新室友：“梅格呢？梅格怎么没在这里？”</p><p>在场半神的心更加沉重了。</p><p>“先把阿波罗送到小屋去吧。”妮莎双手抱起，她皱眉，“要不然我和比莉去森林里看——”</p><p>“我一个人去。”谢尔曼差点就把阿波罗甩了下来，他急切的想去寻找米兰达。</p><p>“不，不。”喀戎不知道什么时候过来的，半人马小跑过来，“我同意妮莎的前半句，但孩子们，目前等阿波罗醒来，问问他发生了什么。”</p><p>“可是——”</p><p>“孩子们。”喀戎的语气加重了，“我会通知所有营员即刻做好准备，但谁都不会希望有人贸然进入森林内。”</p><p>这下没有半神反驳喀戎了，谢尔曼直接撂下手中的一边担架跑走，连妮莎也碎碎念地拉着比莉走开了。</p><p>威尔：“喀戎……”</p><p>喀戎眼神复杂地看了眼阿波罗，对威尔道：“去做你应该做的吧，我们最好的治疗师，每个人都是如此。”</p><p>威尔僵硬地应了声，他和尼克把阿波罗抬回七号小屋，他使用来自眼前这个父亲的治疗术治疗好了阿波罗一身的伤，但当阿波罗在中午时刻终于醒来时，真正的眼前一黑才借由阿波罗之口砸向尼克和威尔。</p><p>他们试图帮助阿波罗，但阿波罗独自闯回多多纳小树林的决心已定，威尔和尼克心下大乱，甚至没法去阻止阿波罗离开。</p><p>他们在阿波罗离开后，立刻前去主屋告诉住在那的芮秋，令他们的不解的是，身为凡人女先知的芮秋比他们更能接受这个事实，并且似乎更能理解其中的门道。</p><p>“原来如此，如果是罗马皇帝的话……数个世纪的人脉与财产……难怪……”芮秋一直在那咬着指甲碎碎念，空出来的手一直在摸索着什么，可能她想要画笔，也可能她想要手机。</p><p>马尔科姆这时候也在主屋，芮秋表现得有多恍然大悟，他就有多一脸大难临头，他的表情像受惊的猫头鹰，他追问威尔和尼克：“阿波罗真的没说敌人是什么样？比如多少人？或者敌人的特点？体型等等？”</p><p>“他只说敌人会袭击混血营。”威尔道。</p><p>尼克补充，“的确什么也没提。”</p><p>“这还怎么制定作战方案！”马尔科姆只崩溃了一秒，就把自己拼回去了，“不过无论什么方案，目前营地里这点人……战力实在不够，我去找妮莎他们想个主意。”</p><p>当威尔和尼克再去看芮秋时，芮秋已经跟喀戎凑堆说些他们不太懂的话了。</p><p>混血营进入正式备战状态——早在前一天就如此了，因此营员们依旧像昨天那样忙碌。由于这次信息量极其匮乏，马尔科姆也没能做出什么好安排，干脆大手一挥，让所有营员都别分开太远，准备迎击随时可能到达的敌人。</p><p>尼克拉着威尔离开，路上霍莉与劳蕾尔小跑着路过他们，这对双胞胎在相互嚷嚷——</p><p>“如果这次防守不住，我们会不会是第一个让混血营被毁灭的半神？”</p><p>“我们不要这种第一，太丢人了！！”</p><p>“丢人！！”</p><p>“我是第一个说的！你是第二个！！”</p><p>威尔心慌之下第一时间想要去小屋拿自己的箭，但尼克很坚持地拉着他的大衣衣袖走，他不禁问道：“尼克，你这是要去哪？”</p><p>“没去哪。”尼克头也不回地应道。</p><p>琪娅拉和戴米恩依旧选择在独木舟湖的码头处一边监视一边争吵，尼克走过去冲琪娅拉说了句意大利语，琪娅拉先是一扬眉反问，得到尼克的答案后可爱地抿起嘴，她看了眼尼克，又看了眼威尔，把码头这边的位置让给他们。</p><p>戴米恩与威尔不明所以，但琪娅拉都走了，戴米恩自然也追着琪娅拉离开了。</p><p>独木舟湖几乎是所有营员都熟悉的地方，尼克最初来混血营就是乘坐阿波罗的校车掉在这的，而威尔的战车也毁在这里，现在这里因为备战关系，没有半羊人、树精灵和水中宁芙在附近悠闲休息了。</p><p>威尔疑惑地看着尼克把码头处的一艘小船解了下来。</p><p>尼克坐在船前侧的划桨处，冲威尔扬手：“快下来。”</p><p>“可是，尼克，给我个理由。”威尔感觉心脏跳得有点快，不，他没有不健康，只是现在他感觉很紧张，不是因为尼克，“你跟琪娅拉又说了什么？”</p><p>“你，你，理由都是你。”尼克扬眉，“还记得我们在迷宫时说的话吗？”</p><p>威尔回忆了好一会，终于想起来，他的脸色突然变了。</p><p>——好像的确有提起过关于约会什么的。</p><p>“来吧，呆子。”尼克宣布，“让我们来个短暂的战前约会，好好给你放松一下，你不觉得你有哪里不对劲吗？”</p><p> </p><p>-.END.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>